


allez cuisine

by voksen



Category: Iron Chef RPF
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Japan Cup, Ohta is already missing the Chairman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	allez cuisine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



It's really only natural that after a lifelong career of reporting on, but never tasting, the best food in Japan, Ohta now enjoys watching people eat more than doing the eating himself. A defense mechanism, of sorts, it's the only way he survived those long innings in Kitchen Stadium.

As they watch the stadium being prepared for the last time, Kaga's nephew presiding, Fukui argues the best of past dishes with Hattori: Sakai's Sea Eel Royale or Michiba's Foie Gras and Flatfish?

They turn to Ohta for a tiebreaker - but what he wants most is just one more bell pepper.


End file.
